Paying the price
by PurpleQuartz
Summary: Arthur and the knights must retrieve the sword from the Lady of the lake. However she has a price for such a gift...and it's not what they were expecting. Now a two-shot, but can be read as a one-shot. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

"There's only one thing that can save Camelot" Gaius said, he threw a look at Merlin before he continued, "a sword was cast into a lake not to far from here. The sword was forged by dragons breath and has the properties that can defeat even the deadliest enemy."

Arthur rubbed his chin, brow furrowed in thought.

"In a lake? But that means anyone can just go and retrieve it. What then? Some potential threat could have a powerful weapon, that could cause havoc across the kingdom."

"But" said Gaius, " the sword it guarded by the Lady of the lake."

Arthur crossed his arms.

"A sorceress?"

"No sire" Gaius stated, "the spirit of a woman who was destined to stand at the gates of Albion."

"How do you know this?"

Gaius paused for a second, mentally collecting his thoughts.

"A friend told me. But that doesn't matter. All you should know is that this sword is the only saviour of Camelot."

Gaius looked at Merlin again. Arthur wondered why he kept doing that.

"I will tell my ward where to go" Gaius continued, "but I must warn you. I do not know how unpredictable the lady of the lake may be."

Arthur, Merlin and the knights headed out early the next morning. Merlin led them further away from Camelot until the lake was insight and they could hear the water birds splashing in its depths.

They stood there for a few minutes looking around. Each in their own thoughts.

Eventually Gwaine chirped in and broke the silence.

"How exactly are we planning to meet this Lady of the lake?"

"Gaius" said Merlin distantly, "said all we have to do is call."

"Well that's easy enough" Gwaine answered and turned towards the lake. "Lady of the Lake" he called, "please come forth from your waters. Perhaps we can have a drink or something. Or maybe a romantic dance in the moonlight or..."

"I think that's enough" Arthur interrupted, "I doubt she wishes to court you."

Gwaine looked obviously hurt. "Come on! What company can a lake hold? She's probably in need for some Gwaine."

Arthur rubbed his eyes and turned away.

"Did someone call?"

All heads shot up, including Merlin who seemed to be acting odd-well more odd the usual.

They all looked to where the voice came from and saw it belonged to a woman. Who in all the men's eyes seemed indeed beautiful.

She walked forward from the deep water until only her feet stood in the shallow end.

Gwaine shifted his coat of armour then went to walk forward before being restrained by Percival.

"Are you the lady of the lake?" Arthur asked.

"I am" she nodded. Her eyes drifted to each of their faces, lingering on Merlin's the longest before falling back to Arthur's.

"What is it you wish?

Arthur moved a step closer.

"Camelot's in danger. I've been told there's a sword in this lake that can help."

The woman nodded.

"If you wish to have the sword. I must have something in return."

"And what is that?" Arthur asked getting suspicious.

The lady of the lake smiled.

"That Arthur Pendragon I cannot tell you. If you want the sword you must pay the price. Whatever I want I will have."

Arthur looked at the knights, they looked back at him.

Finally he turned away.

"Alright" he said.

The woman smiled again, then turned and disappeared beneath the water.

When she returned she grasped the sword in her hands.

Slowly she stepped forward and handed it to Arthur, who admired it in the gleaming sun.

"Now you pay the consequences" she said.

She walked past Arthur, past the knights and to Merlin. She lifted her head up and kissed him deeply then turned away and walked back into the water. All the knights stared dumbfounded. Merlin smiled, his face blooming red.

"Sorry Gwaine" he said, "better luck next time."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if there was any out of character moments or obvious spelling mistakes, it's just supposed to be lighthearted. Please Please Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because quite a few of you wanted me to continue...here's one more chapter :) Thank you for those amazing reviews, follows and favourites! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

* * *

Merlin had never been more embarrassed then he was at that moment. He admitted he had enjoyed the kiss, actually the kiss was amazing, and to hold Freya once more in his arms was beyond comparison. But now everyone was staring at him with eyes wide as salmon and he knew his cheeks were bright red.

''Sorry Gwaine" he said, "better luck next time."

The knights continued their rather unintelligent gaping and Merlin shifted uncomfortably. He averted his eyes and focused on a nearby tree.

Out of all of the knights, Gwaine was the first to react—like always. He began to clap and nod in approval but slowly stopped when no one else joined in.

''Okay, so we have the sword...are we going to go now?'' Merlin asked. The fact that Camelot was in danger had seemed to be currently forgotten because nothing could draw their attention away from the kings servant.

''W-what just happened?'' Arthur asked completely and utterly flabbergasted, ''Merlin what just happened?!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, ''you really are a Prat aren't you? We just got the almighty saviour of Camelot.'' He pointed to the sword in Arthur's hands. It was still dripping wet from the lake and was leaving a puddle of water on his boots.

''Yes I know that idiot. But why did she kiss you?!"

Merlin shook his head, acting as if it was the easiest question ever to be asked. ''She obviously wanted to kiss the most attractive one here as the swords price.''

Arthur looked around disbelievingly.

''Merlin, if she wanted to kiss the most attractive one here...she wouldn't have kissed you'' Arthur said crossing his arms.

Merlin chuckled, ''what and she would have kissed you?''

''Yes'' Arthur responded. Gwaine started laughing and Arthur shot him a glare.

''Sorry princess, but everyone knows I'm the good looking one?''

Arthur went to retort but Percival interrupted.

''I think I...''

''She wouldn't have been able to reach up to kiss you if she tried'' Leon joined in.

''And I guess she would've kissed you instead?'' said Elyan. The knights looked daggers at each other.

''Come on'' said Merlin who was finding the situation quite humorous, ''she didn't kiss any of you. She kissed me.''

They all turned their flaming eyes towards the servant and Merlin gulped.

''I have this charm about me that's all, now if you would please stop acting like children could we get back to saving the day.''

Arthur slipped the magical sword into his sheath and walked off sulkily. One by one they followed the king away from the lake. The way back to Camelot seemed a slow one, for everyone was entirely aware of each others presence.

Merlin had decided it was probably best to stay behind them all, he didn't wish to be caught in the midst of another 'who's better looking then who' argument.

Gwaine, who had been in front of him, slowed down so he was beside the servant.

''So'' he said, ''by any chance, next time there's a beautiful goddess guardian who needs a kiss as a price...could I..?''

Merlin sighed, ''go for it Gwaine.''

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review :)**

**Thank you.**


End file.
